With Love, Hermione
by Princess Roly
Summary: Two people, one wedding, one love...or is it? This is a new fic that I'm attempting. Please R&R Chapter 3 is UP!
1. With Love, Hermione: Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own not HP. He belongs to J.K Rowlings. (Dumb luck on my part ~_~) Oh well. I also do not own anything that did not come from my brain....umm...right...well...I actually own the ideas and situations portrayed in this fic. They have no baring on real life that I'm aware of and if they do *bows* I'm sorry. Oh, and R&R please. ^_^  
  
_

With Love, Hermione

_By: Princess Roly_

_Prologue_

The moon hung full and heavy in the warm, humid June sky. The stars twinkled and winked at any casual observer. She looked out the window and smiled, then turned and the sound of rustling paper could be heard. Silence. She was reading, again.  
The door squeaked almost unnoticeably. A dark figure came silently into the room. He walked quietly over to the desk where she sat. She didn't notice him until he laid his warm hands on her neck. She turned in surprise, but then smiled. She moved her head slightly and kissed him hotly on the lips. He returned the favour.   
  
After several hot kisses, he picked up the girl from her sitting position and carried her over to the bed. They then began an intense snogging session, never realizing that they were playing with fire. They both wanted more than they were getting. His hands roamed her body with reckless abandon, her moans causing him to stroke more fiercely. Her hands were warm on all parts of his body. Her kisses left him shaken and breathless.  
  
About a half hour later two cries were heard; that is if anyone had cared to listen. The two bodies lay intertwined and breathless as they fell into a sound sleep. Neither realizing the storm that was soon to break into their now rose-coloured dreams.

_A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank my beta reader, Red Lion. Your castle will look wonderful when I'm done ^_^._

Back to HP Fanfics


	2. With Love, Hermione: The Wedding?

_Disclaimer: I own not HP. He belongs to J.K Rowlings. (Dumb luck on my part ~_~) Oh well. I also do not own anything that did not come from my brain....umm...right...well...I actually own the ideas and situations portrayed in this fic. They have no baring on real life that I'm aware of and if they do *bows* I'm sorry. Oh, and R&R please. ^_^  
  
_

_Chapter 1: The Wedding?_

The crowd parted as the car came gliding up to the sheltered church entrance. The skies were sullen and heavy with rain. The storm was about to break.

  
The lights of the church beckoned to the girl inside the car, but she cringed and hung back, not wanting to face him. The door was opened and a white-gloved hand reached in to help her out. She sighed then accepted to proffered hand. She immerged and stepped onto the red-carpeted steps that rose before her. She began to walk forward then stopped and adjusted her billowing skirt and train. Her cheeks were white and her eyes darted uneasily as she began to walk up the red-carpeted stairs.  
As she entered the church, she heard the first resounding notes of the wedding march echo through the church and out into the crisp September air. She heard the gasps that came from the audience as she made her way up the long, flower-strewn aisle.   
With measured steps she made her way to the front of the chapel. It seemed interminable. Would this charade never end?  
At last she reached the alter and her bridegroom stepped forward to offer his hand. She looked into his face. At that moment she realized that she could not hurt him anymore with her lies. He deserved to know the truth. She placed her hand in his and gripped it tightly. The white-robed minister came forward and opened his book.

  
Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony.

  
At this the white-faced bride sank to the floor in a white heap beside her would-be bridegroom.

  
She's fainted! Someone in the crowd exclaimed. The groom knelt beside the collapsed bride and reached for her hand. The best man then picked her up and carried her into a room off to the side of the sanctuary. Someone handed the groom a glass of water to revive her. He held it to her white lips. The bride managed a few swallows of the water before turning her head away.  
In the auditorium confusion reigned. The organist began to play soothing, classical songs. They went unnoticed however. The mother of the bride jumped up and ran to her daughter's aid. A physician was called.

  
Finally the bride opened her eyes. She looked around the room, and then turned her face to the wall. Her mother knelt by her side, trying to comfort her. She listened to the words that were meant to comfort her, and then she raised her eyes as spoke quietly.

  
Mother, cancan I talk to Harry alone?

  
Certainly, dearest. She stepped aside and motioned to the groom. He stepped forward and reached for the gloved hand that lay listlessly on the makeshift bed. He nodded to the rest of the people in the room to leave so that they might have private moment.

  
Yes, love. What is it? Harry asked the white-robed figure lying in front of him.

  
Harry, I don't know how to tell you this but Hermione raised tear-filled eyes to meet his green ones.

  
You can tell me anything, love. The dark-haired boy drawled in a deep, emotion-filled voice.

  
I don't know Hermione began.

  
Just try, love. Harry smiled encouragingly at her.

  
Harry, II'm pregnant. The groom's handsome face paled. I didn't know how to tell you before, but--

  
But we've neverwell, you know. The groom said helplessly.

  
I know. That's why I was afraid to tell you. Hermione said, trying not to show her pain. Harry's face turned red with anger.

  
Who is it? He demanded. Is it Ron?

  
Hermione answered. He'd never do that to you! You know that!

  
Fred? George?

  
No Weasley did this to me. Hermione answered his rapid-fire questions.

  
Then who? The exasperated groom asked.

  
Draco Malfoy, Hermione answered, almost in a whisper.

  
DRACO MALFOY?!?! YOU SLEPT WITH DRACO MALFOY? Harry rushed for the door, wand in hand.

  
Harry, wait! Hermione called. Please don't hurt him.

  
You're defending him? Harry asked incredulously.

  
Well, we didn't mean for it to happen. It was during exams. We were searching for stress-relief and it just sort of Hermione finished. 

  
You used sex for stress-relief? Harry asked in disbelief. How could you? I thought you loved me! His voice went up several octaves on the last word.

  
I thought I did too Hermione trailed off.

  
So you find out that you don't love me and yet you wait until we're at the alter, about to be married, I might add, to tell me?  
I didn't know how to tell you.

  
Does Malfoy know about the pregnancy? Harry asked.

  
Of course. We didn't live together in the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories and not notice what the other was doing. Hermione said almost sarcastically. She smirked at Harry in a way that he found very familiar but he couldn't figure out where he'd seen that smirk before.

  
I guess you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself and neither could he, am I right? Harry asked. Then a thought struck him; he knew where he'd seen that smirk before! Draco Malfoy! Harry muttered to himself.

  
The tension got so awful, Harry. We both felt drawn to each other. I guess in some respects its good that it happened before we got married, right? Harry? Hermione looked at the angry faced, silver-eyed man that would have been her husband. Harry looked at the white swathed figure lying before him. He looked straight into her eyes and saw that her devotion was not in him anymore. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

  
Hermione called out to him. I'm sorry, Harry I really am. She finished in a breathy whisper. Moments later the door flew open and Ron Weasley walked in. Hermione could tell that he was angry.

  
What did you say to Harry, Hermione? Ron asked in a terrible voice. He towered over her and glowered.

  
I told him the truth, Ron. Hermione said calmly, she showed no fear of the six-foot tall figure that would have caused anyone else in her position to cringe. She knew he'd never hurt her.

  
The truth? What truth? Ron asked quite puzzled.

  
You mean you don't know, Ron? I thought you would have figured it out by now. Hermione said.

  
You mean that you and Malfoy Ron asked.

  
Yes, Ron. I told him. Hermione stated quietly.

  
How could you hurt Harry like that Ron asked in a whisper. You know that he's loved you since fourth year. It took him forever to get enough courage to ask you out in fifth, and now you tell him that you're in love with someone else, and Draco Malfoy at that. How could you?

  
Hermione had started crying softly into her hands at Ron's question. I don't know, Ron. I just Hermione said softly. Maybe its because he's the opposite of Harry, but then again, maybe not. I wanted to tell him, Ron. I really did, but Draco convinced me that we should let Harry think the baby was his Hermione was interrupted by Ron's surprised snort.

  
You're pregnant? With Draco Malfoy's child and you wanted to pass it off a Harry's? Don't you think he'd have noticed if the child looked like Malfoy? With his blond hair and grey eyes? What do you take Harry for, Hermione? Ron asked disbelievingly. 

  
I didn't want it to end this way, Ron. I really and truly didn't. Hermione cried.

  
Well it has. You broke Harry's heart and you've lost my friendship. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. With that Ron turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Hermione alone.

  
Hermione rose quickly and looked around the room, hoping to find some escape because she couldn't very well face all the guests that had come to see the wedding. She spotted a door off in the corner of the room. She hurried over to it and wrenched it open and flung herself down the stair, slamming the door behind her. Upon reaching the bottom of the winding staircase, Hermione pulled open the door that she found there and ran through it quickly bumping into someone as she did. She fell into the person's arms. 

TBC  


Back to HP Fanfics


	3. With Love, Hermione: True Love?

_Disclaimer: I own not HP. He belongs to J.K Rowlings. (Dumb luck on my part ~_~) Oh well. I also do not own anything that did not come from my brain....umm...right...well...I actually own the ideas and situations portrayed in this fic. They have no baring on real life that I'm aware of and if they do *bows* I'm sorry. Oh, and R&R please. ^_^_  
  
  


_Chapter 2: True Love?_

  
Outside the church waited a blond haired, grey-eyed man. He was hoping that he could get one glimpse of his beautiful Hermione before she became the wife of Harry Potter. He knew that in doing so, she'd be forever out of his reach and so would his child. It hurt him most that just when he had discovered what it felt like to love it was wrenched from his grasp by someone else. So it came as a big surprise to suddenly have the woman of his dreams run right into him.

  
Hermione! Mina, oh sweet, sweet Mina! Draco whispered as he smelled her hair and felt her arms come around his waist.

  
Draco, I couldn't do it! I couldn't marry Harry, Draco. I just couldn't! Hermione cried into his chest.

  
Shhh, love, shhh. I know. Draco answered while trying to touch her body with as much of him as humanly possible. Hermione raised her head and Draco lowered his. Their lips met in a shower of sparks. The kiss was magical, but could not be continued in such a public and inappropriate spot.

  
Mina, we should go. Draco spoke softly into Hermione's hair.

  
Go where, Draco? My family will disown me and the babyoh Draco, take me! Hermione said breathlessly through her tears.

  
We'll go to a wizard priest and be married tonight. That way nothing can ever separate us again, my sweet Mina. Draco answered. He held her hand and disapparated to his manor that he had receive upon graduation. Hermione's head came to his chest as soon as they were arrived. Draco walked into the manor and preceded to owl an official wizard priest.

  
There. He should be receiving my letter shortly, my Mina. Draco said once the owl had left through an open window. Please come lay down on the couch. You look exhausted. Draco came over and picked Hermione up, carrying her to the soft couch that stood in front of a blazing fire. Hermione smiled at him tiredly and closed her eyes. Draco kissed each of her eyelids softly then turned to tell the house elves not to disturb them.

  
An hour later a return owl came and delivered its reply to Draco. He was sitting on a chair near the couch where Hermione slept.

_Mr. Malfoy,  
I received your letter and will be apparating to you manor at seven p.m. Please have payment ready.  
Cornelius Fudge_

Draco smiled at the short letter. He stood up and looked at the ancient timepiece that hung over the mantle. It read 5:30. Draco walked slowly over to Hermione and gently kissed her forehead. 

  
Hermione woke at the sensation of his lips touching her head. She looked up at Draco sleepily and smiled. Draco grinned at her in return.

  
Did you sleep well, my Mina? Draco asked Hermione softly.

  
Oh yes. This couch is wonderful. My awakening was better than I could have ever imagined. She smiled up at him then moved to sit up. Draco held out his hands to help her up. Once she was sitting, Draco sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione snuggled into his grasp. He lowered his head and kissed her hair gently.

  
Hermione sighed and dropped her head to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart.

  
This has been a long day for you, hasn't it, darling? Draco asked upon observing her closed eyes.

  
Yes it has. I almost married the wrong man, Draco and that scares me. Hermione replied as she opened her eyes and looked into Draco's silvery-grey eyes. I could drown in his eyes and never want to be saved.' Hermione thought to herself.

  
I hope that you can hold out a little longer and marry the right man. Draco said looking into Hermione's cinnamon eyes all the while thinking to himself. I could drown in her eyes and not even want to be saved.'

  
Aren't you still full of yourself. Hermione said with not even a hint of reproach in her voice. Draco simply smiled into her eyes.  
Cornelius Fudge will be here at seven this evening to perform the ceremony. Draco stated.

  
The Ministry is overseeing our wedding? Hermione asked. Draco nodded slowly, seeing the panic rising in Hermione's eyes. He could tell that she was not overly happy with the Ministry overseeing their wedding.

  
Yes. You see no other priest would marry us now that you've turned down the Harry Potter. Fudge has kindly said that he would officiate so that we can be married immediately. Draco explained patiently.

  
Hermione said as she laid her head against Draco's shoulder. So, when does Mr. Fudge think he'll be here?

  
He'll be apparating here at seven this evening. This gives us enough time to have something to eat. Draco whispered into Hermione's sweet smelling hair. Draco moved slowly toward the rope that hung from the draperies beside the couch that they were sitting on, pulling it. Moments later two house elves came running into the room.

  
Yeess, Master? They spoke as one.

  
We would like to have tea here in the parlour. Draco spoke to the elves with uncharacteristic softness in his voice. The house elves dashed from the room to prepare the tea for the two that resided in the large parlour.

  
You have house elves? Hermione asked incredulously.

  
Of course. You didn't think that I cooked and cleaned for myself did you? Draco asked, as he looked at Hermione.

  
Hermione was at a loss for words. I thought you might have a cook and a cleaning lady, but I never thought you would have house elves.

  
Why don't we argue about this later. We're both slightly overexcited at the moment. Draco said as he laid his head on top of Hermione's. Then turned and kissed her softly.

  
Hermione didn't even try to hide the grin that spread across her face. She turned her head to face the man of her dreams.  
Draco gasped slightly at her beauty. He lifted his head as shifted his body to face hers. A poem came to his mind as he sat looking at her exquisite beauty. Without thinking, he began to recite: 

_She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

  
Hermione leaned over and placed her lips on his. When they broke apart Hermione said, That was beautiful, Draco. George Gordon, right?

  
Yes. I'm sorry, I had no idea that I actually remembered that poem, but it suits you so well. Draco's face was bright red as he finished, his eyes were down. Hermione gentle pulled his head toward her and proceeded to kiss him until she was very short of breath.

TBC

_A/N: Special thx to my Beta reader!!! Ur the bomb!! U caught some mistakes i never even saw! Thx so much! Oh and to all my reviewers *throws roses*!   
  
Mike: Please keep reading...it will get better!  
  
Gemdiamond: Great name by the way! I'm working on writing more but i have severe writer's block at the moment...blah...any ideas u might have for this fic are greatly appreciated!  
  
Tinkerbell: Thx for the review! I even have my beta chomping at the bit for more! also any ideas..throw them my way!  
  
Me: Thx for the review...just for u i'll make the next chap about how Harry copes...k?  
  
To everyone else: I luv all my readers, please review, please review...ok i'll shut up now...until next time folks...ttyl!! *Grins*  
  
The Princess has left the building!_

  


Back to HP Fanfics


	4. With Love, Hermione: Love Copes With Los...

_Disclaimer: I own not HP. He belongs to J.K Rowlings. (Dumb luck on my part ~_~) Oh well. I also do not own anything that did not come from my brain....umm...right...well...I actually own the ideas and situations portrayed in this fic. They have no baring on real life that I'm aware of and if they do *bows* I'm sorry. Oh, and R&R please. ^_^_  
  
  


_Chapter 3: Love Copes with Loss_

Harry stormed out of the church. He had never been so angry with anyone before in his life, save for Voldemort, but he was really not human. He had never felt so embarrassed before either. She hadn't even had the decency to tell him that she didn't really love until it was almost too late.  
  
She'd left him at the alter for crying out loud. To add to the blow, she'd told him that not only had she shagged his worse enemy, but she was also pregnant with his child!!  
  
How could she do this to him?! He'd planned his whole life around her and now he didn't know what to do with his life.  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Without turning around he said, "bugger off, won't you."  
  
"Really, Mate?" Ron's familiar voice broke through Harry's melancholy thoughts. Harry turned to face his best friend and tears began to stream down his face.  
  
"Oh Ron! How could she?" All Harry's pent up venom came out in that one question.  
  
"I don't know, Mate, but she's made her bed, now let her lie in it." Ron answered as he patted his crying friend on the back. "Come stay with me at the Burrow for a while. That should help cheer you up."  
  
"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it, but I think I want some time to think first. Do you mind if I come in a few weeks or so?" Harry asked.  
  
"No problem, Mate. Take all the time you need, but remember you can Owl me anytime and I'll come down." Ron replied.  
Harry nodded and started to walk away toward his apartment, the apartment he and Hermione were to have shared until he could afford a nice house for her. It would be empty and waiting for him, only him.  
  
Several hours later Harry lay in his bed and thought back over the events of the day. His bed felt very empty to him. He thought of how it should have felt and how he should be feeling if things had gone as he planned. He turned on his side and tried to stop his train of thought, however it was not to be.  
  
Tears came to Harry's eyes and slid down his temples onto the pillows. He knew he had to get his mind off of Hermione, so he began to think of every cruel name that Draco had ever called her. He was halfway between "mudblood" and "know-it-all" when sleep came to claim him, something he would be thankful for in the morning. He would be heading out early to find the man who had destroyed his life.  
  
A continuous beeping sound came through Harry's semiconscious state. He groaned, then rolled over to hit the "snooze" button. His arm connected with the sharp edge of his nightstand, slicing his arm slightly. He jolted up and looked around his room while blinking slowly, trying to remember why he felt so bad. Then the empty bed reminded him sharply of the event of the previous day. He groaned again and threw himself headlong into his pillows.  
  
"Why me?" Harry muttered into the suffocating softness. He rolled over and sat up.  
  
"I might as well get up, it's not like I can sleep anymore." Harry decided. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up beside it. He stretched and yawned, then reached for his robe and walked toward his small bathroom. He spun the controls effortlessly as he set the heat for his shower. He stepped out of his boxers and into the cascading water. The warm began to seep into his bones, warding off the chill that had set in almost as soon as he had remembered Hermione's treachery.   
  
The steam filled bathroom was just what Harry needed when he stepped free of the water. He sighed. It seemed to him that he was always the one that got the short end of the stick in life. First his parents being killed by Voldemort, then life at the Dursleys, then all the trouble that seemed to follow him around at Hogwarts, and now his one true love leaving him at the alter. He wrapped a towel around his wet body and moved to wipe off the mirror so he could shave. He stared at his reflection. Was that really him? That hollow-eyed, sallow-skinned, tousle headed man that starred back at him from the mirror?  
  
"Boy, I'm really losing it. And all over a silly girl!" Harry exclaimed to himself. Then as if he'd accepted the fact, he sighed again and began his morning routine of shaving and brushing his teeth.  
  
After making himself some breakfast he headed out the door to find the man that had ruined his dream-life. Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and entered the Ministry of Magic. Following his wand inspection he walked purposely to his office from the elevator on the second floor. All the other Aurors came forward to congratulate him on his wedding. He brushed past them and closed the door to his corner office. He pulled out several files and began leafing through them franticly trying to find the location of Draco Malfoy's manor.   
  
His finger ran quickly down the list and stopped on the name Malfoy, Draco - Unknown Address. Harry cursed loudly as he dropped the file and burst out of his office door. The outer office quieted quickly when Harry entered it, for Harry had his wand raised as he pelted out the door.   
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Came the calls of his fellow Aurors.  
  
"Something came up and I have to go." Harry shouted over his shoulder, still sporting an angry look. Harry ran all the way to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall. Quickly he shouted at the cool voice, "Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts". The cool voice answered him in a colder tone than usual as the elevator began its descent.   
  
"Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." The cool voice stated as Harry exited the elevator. He went swiftly to Arthur Weasley's office and strode in purposely. Arthur Weasley looked up in surprise as Harry entered.  
  
"I thought you'd be staying home today with everything…" Arthur didn't have time to finish what he was saying before Harry interrupted him.  
  
"I need to get to find Hermione. I have an urgent message from her that has just arrived for her." Harry said in a rush. It had come out just as he had planned it in the elevator on his way down.  
  
"Well, I don't know where you'd be able to find her. Her parents haven't heard from her since she left the church yesterday." Arthur said, as he stood up from his chair. "They've reported her to the Department of Missing Persons already, along with anyone she might be with. Why don't you try there? They might have an idea as to where she might be."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he once again ran for the elevator.  
  
"Department of Missing Persons." Harry panted as he entered the elevator. The ride to the eighth floor seemed to take an eternity. Finally the doors opened and Harry rushed out and darted to the open office door.  
  
"May I please speak to someone about Hermione Granger?" Harry asked breathlessly as he reached the information desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, the case regarding Hermione Granger has been closed by order of the Minister of Magic. All further questions in regards to her may be address to the Minister himself. Thank you and have a nice day." On that note the secretary turned away from Harry to continue filing the piles of parchments that littered her desk.  
  
Harry looked at the woman in disbelief. The case was closed by the Minister? Harry stomped angrily back toward the elevator. Upon reaching it, he lay his head against the cool stone wall beside it. As he did so he caught a glimpse of his wizard watches. One told the time and the other resembled the large clock that Mrs. Weasley had in her kitchen. It told him where his friends were. He stared at the hand that represented Hermione. It was glowing red and pointed to 'Home'. Harry hurried back to his office and scribbled a note to the Grangers and tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way with a biscuit and orders not to leave until he had some answers.  
  
Harry kept glancing at his wizard's watch after he sent the letter. Hoping that it would show Hermione 'Travelling'. But the had simply continued to glow red for a full half-hour, the hand slowly faded back to black and had just returned to its original colour when Hedwig returned carrying a rather large letter.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. I put some fresh food in your cage for you." Harry quickly slit open the letter and began to read.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
We are truly sorry for Hermione's behaviour yesterday. However, she owled us this morning and said that she simply couldn't marry you, because she did not love as she once thought she did. I however believe that she could have been more upfront with you about how her feelings for you were changing.   
  
For this reason, and this reason alone, is why I am going to spare Hermione's feelings and yours by telling you that Hermione also told us in her owl this morning that she has married Mr. Draco Malfoy who's child she is carrying. I do however ask that you restrain yourself, and don't go to visit her until the child is born. She has had enough stress with this as it is.   
  
All correspondence can be forwarded to Hermione through us. We are truly sorry for losing you as our son-in-law but Hermione has made her choice more than clear and we must respect her wishes and her choices.  
Thank you for loving Hermione so much, Harry, but as I have already said, she has made her choice and now we must accept them whether we want to or not. Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,  
William & Michelle Granger'  
  
Harry's eyes were misted when he finished the letter. He gathered up the letter and a few files, called for Hedwig to go home when she finished the food in her cage. He walked slowly to the door of his office and opened it and walked out, closing the door with a click. He ambled slowly out of the office, ignoring everyone. He entered the elevator and quietly told the cool voice to head for the lobby.  
  
Upon reaching the lobby, Harry walked to Cornelius Fudge's office. He was stopped by the secretary.  
  
"Do you have an appointment, Mr. Potter?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"No, but could you tell him that I would like to speak to him and Professor Dumbledore in the morning?" Harry said softly, turning his face so that she couldn't see the traces of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter. Have a pleasant day."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said without feeling. He walked out of the Ministry into the sunlit street. He ploddingly headed for his vacant apartment. He reached it too soon. Instead of a welcoming cry from Hermione, only the hollow sounds of his footsteps echoed back to him. He dropped the papers he had been carrying onto the table and headed into his bedroom in the farthest corner of the apartment. He dropped desolately to the unmade bed and buried his head in his hands. He had lost her, the only person who had loved him. She no longer loved him, she had found someone else, and that someone just happened to be his enemy.   
  
How could she do this to him? She knew how he had been abandoned by everyone that loved him, now even Hermione had abandoned him for someone else. She'd promised him that she'd never leave him, she'd sworn it when he gave her the engagement ring. How could her feelings change so drastically in a few months?  
  
Harry raised his head slightly at a sound. It came again. A knock resounded throughout the apartment. Harry scrambled to the door, half-hoping it would be Hermione coming to apologize for ever leaving him. He flung the door open. Ron stood in the hallway. Harry's face fell as he opened the door wide enough for Ron to enter.  
  
"You were hoping it was Hermione, weren't you?" Ron asked, with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Kinda." Harry said without emotion.  
  
"I know its hard right now but you'll find someone better." Ron said, obviously trying to be helpful. Harry glowered at Ron.  
  
"How could I find someone better than Hermione?" He asked in exasperation.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you could look up Cho Chang or Pavarti Patil or something." Ron suggested. "Not now of course but sometime," he finished feebly as he saw the look of pure anger on Harry's face.  
  
" You obviously think that I can just forget about Hermione the day after she leaves me at the alter, tells me she's pregnant with my enemy's child and gets married to him on my wedding day. Is that what you think, Ron?" Harry shouted in his rage. "Is it?" He asked again when Ron did not answer.  
  
The shocked expression on Ron's face at the last bit of information. "I had no idea, mate. I had no idea that she married that slimely git. Yesterday?" He asked, haltingly.  
  
"Yes, yesterday. Obviously she wanted to be rid of me as fast as possible. So she married her child's father to leave me with nothing. Nothing." Harry dropped his head in his hands again and this time let the tears fall. Ron patted his back clumsily.  
  
Harry's ragged sobs subsided about twenty minutes later and Ron sat back slightly embarrassed. Harry hiccupped a few times before he got his emotions under control. He glanced up at Ron, and saw his red face, he gave him a half grin and got up to get a tissue to blow his nose.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Ron." Harry said repentantly.  
  
"S'ok, mate." Ron muttered, glancing away. "Want to get some supper?"  
  
"Sure, just let me take a shower and I'll be ready to go." Harry replied, though he didn't feel like going out at all. He felt a headache coming on from the uncharacteristic tears. He stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over his body, a few more tears escaping into the flow of warm water.  


TBC

_A/N: I'm sorry its taken so long to update this story. Its just been sitting in my computer for the last few months due to finding a new job and moving and writer's block. I'll try to update more often. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Sex Angel: I'm building up the plot a bit first but you will get your steamy love scene yet, but it may not be exactly what you expect.  
  
Harmony: Silver*Angel: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you love it and i hope you will continue to read my blundering attempts at a fanfic.  
  
  
  
Me: Here's your chapter on how Harry copes with losing Hermione. I know its not done yet but there's more to come, eventually.  
  
To everyone else: I luv all my readers, please review, please review...ok i'll shut up now...until next time folks...ttyl!! *Grins*  
  
The Princess has left the building!_

  


Back to HP Fanfics


	5. Not a Chapter, but a notice to all my re...

Hello all my faithful readers,  
  
I apologize to you for not updating as promptly as I should. I have recently become very busy and have not even had time to check my email. I know that this is disappointing for you and I will try to update soon. If I don't update in the next while please forgive me.  
  
This is just a short taste of what's been going on in my life recently...  
  
I went on vacation for a week, we bought new property that included a house trailer. I've been insanely busy and haven't checked my email for about a week and a half. When we got back it turn out that they wanted to move the trailer a whole 24 hours earlier than we expected so we had to scramble to get everything done on time. Then on Saturday the firefighters came and burned down the old house that was on the property...I have pictures and will be setting up a temp. website to display them. I also had to do camera at my church on the same night and work in the morning...for the last time...grrr...the job hunt begins. Anyways, we then had to clean the trailer because this guy had never opened the windows or cleaned up after himself....really disgusting...it took me a whole day to clean the stove top, that's nasty let me tell you. It still stinks but not nearly as bad as before.   
  
So, I'm out of a job, busy with my church commitments, doing stuff that needs to be done, and trying not to freak out with all the other stuff that I'm doing.  
  
I realise that this won't excuse me from not updating, however, I do hope that everyone that reads this will cut me a little bit of slack until fall.   
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories and I hope that you will continue to do so once I begin to update again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Princess Roly 


End file.
